Sam "Wolf" Reeves
Sam "Wolf" Reeves is a Hunter and former Task Force 107 operative. He is assigned to take down Alexei Gregorovich during the Dark War. He is the main protagonist of Call of Duty: Vengeance. He is voiced and portrayed by Gerard Butler. Biography Early life Sam Reeves was born on the eighth of December, 1985, in Washington DC. He grew up with an ambitious politician for a mother and a renowned military commander for a father, but his father died when he was four years old - he was told that his father died in a violent crash with another car. Sam would later learn that his father was not only a soldier, but a very accomplished CIA agent who was working to uncover a Russian revolutionary group which was taking over the Russian government - his father's brakes were rigged by an unknown assassin so that he crashed into an incoming Mercedes. His mother went into depression after her husband's death and eventually took a drug overdose and died when Sam was twelve. A hardened Sam worked extremely hard at school and excelled physically, but his heart was always set on joining the army and serving his country, like his father had. Military career He joined the US cadets when he was eighteen years old, and trained extremely hard as a foot soldier. His commanding officer annually gave glowing reports about his performance - remarking that he was not only a gifted fighter, but a surprisingly talented strategist. Sam rose to the rank of Lieutenant. When he was nineteen, he fell in love with a nurse named Adelaide 'Addy' Crow, and the two married when he was twenty-three. He took part in a series of expeditions in Africa, India, Afghanistan and Iraq, where he dragged several of his wounded comrades to cover whilst under heavy fire. He was promoted to Sergeant and was to receive a Medal of Valour for this achievement, which he received from the President himself. However, during the ceremony, a sniper tried to shoot the President and Sam tackled him to the ground, so that the bullet missed the President but left a scar along his cheek. For saving the President's life, Sam was awarded the Medal of Honour. Operation Fishing Rod After the incident, Sam met with General Robb Spears, who explained that he had been following Sam's progress since he joined the army, having fought alongside his father before him. He told the young soldier that he had been selected for a special operations division of the army codenamed The Hunters, which was for particularly special soldiers with particular skills. He accepted, deciding that, with a child on the way, he could use the extra money. He was grouped with a group of soldiers, who called themselves Tiger, Shark, Buzzard, Bear and Scorpion. He recognized Buzzard from basic training, and the two befriended each other very quickly. They were tasked with rescuing an American squadron who were being held hostage by an Afghan terrorist group. They were to infiltrate the island by parachuting from a plane, but when they flew over the village in Afghanistan where the squadron were being held, they were suddenly attacked by anti-aircraft guns. The plane was brutally damaged and the group were forced to jump prematurely from it. Sam struggled with his parachute but managed to activate it, and landed in a river nearby, where the terrorists arrived to eliminate them. Sam and the others exchanged fire with the terrorists until they found cover and Sam managed to scatter the attackers with a well-aimed grenade. They managed to sneak into the village and tried to shield the villagers as they escaped into the woods, when suddenly the terrorists deployed a tank and trained their anti-aircraft guns on them, exploding several of the civilians and forcing the Hunters to scatter. Sam and Buzzard eluded the tank, before destroying its wheels with explosive packs, whilst the rest of the squad killed the driver. Sam remarked that, despite being a basic terrorist cell, they had shockingly advanced weaponry and vehicles on them. He also takes note of the flag the terrorists are flying - a black bear chewing up the American flag - but Buzzard brushed aside the curiosity, insisting that they had a job to do. They made it to the centre of the city, where the squadron was being held by the terrorist leader. They were about to set up a perimeter when a helicopter appeared and a Russian man emerged, talking indistinctly to the leader. Buzzard identified the Russian man as Alexei Gregorovitch, a Russian mercenary who was supposed to be working for the Russian government. They tried to set up a perimeter, when suddenly Gregorovitch exposed them and ordered his men to kill the hostages. The Hunters killed the terrorists before they could, but then the terrorist leader pressed a trigger and the hostages were simultaneously killed by plastic explosives. The terrorist leader then produced a gun and tried to shoot Sam, but Buzzard stepped in the way, shooting the leader. However, the terrorist leader simultaneously shot Buzzard, fatally wounding him. Gregorovitch escaped into his helicopter, which pinned them down with smoke grenades. In the ensuing chaos, Sam scooped Buzzard over one shoulder and ran, ordering the rest of the squad to retreat. The terrorists tried to pursue them and Sam brought them to a trio of jeeps, where they tried to escape from the village. The terrorists gave chase in armoured cars. Sam managed to eliminate most of the terrorists, enabling them to escape. They stopped on the far outskirts of the village, where Sam laid Buzzard next to a river. Buzzard died, deliriously reciting the American Pledge of Allegiance. Sam collapsed, screaming in rage at his comrade's death. The Trap in China Back in Washington, Sam was stripped to the rank of Private for failing the mission and for letting the hostages be killed. He attends Buzzard's funeral, vowing that his death would not go unavenged while there was breath in his body. His leadership is replaced by Shark, who explains that they have been assigned to attack a Russian outpost in the Chinese mountains. Before leaving, Sam learns that, because Gregorovitch hired the terrorists, the President has labelled Russia to blame for the bloodbath. Russia takes this as an outrage and threatens war on America. The Hunters have been chosen to covertly take the outpost and use it as high ground if the Russians invaded. The group travel by boat, but en route they are ambushed by pirates branded with the same symbol as the terrorists who killed Buzzard. Sam takes a JDV-7 assault rifle and fights off the terrorists, fighting his way to the bridge where he finds that the captain has been shot in the head by one of the terrorists. He fights the terrorist over the man's pistol and wins, kicking his opponent through a window and into the ocean. He tries to send a distress signal out to the Chinese, but the computers are hacked and the signal is changed to a declaration of violence against a nearby Russian convoy, which deploys planes to attack the ship. The Hunters now face a fight against the terrorists and an attempt to survive the plane attacks. Sam makes it to one of the ship's cannons and uses it to hold back the planes, gunning them down until they retreat, but the ship is damaged in the attack and they are forced to make port in China, too far from their target. They make it to the mountains and infiltrate the base by hiding in the cargo trains that lead into it. There, Sam makes his way to the main archive room, where he hacks the computer, learning that Gregorovitch is flying to France the next day. He also discovers that the terrorists may have been hired by the Russians, but were receiving their resources directly from Washington. Sam realizes that it's a trap and, sensing an incoming attack, orders his men to take cover just as a chopper launches a missile at them. The explosion throws them to ground level, where they find that they are surrounded by a ring of armed vehicles surrounds the base, where a voice over the gramophone - in an American accent - orders that the intruders lay down their weapons and surrender. Shark signals, whilst feigning surrender, that he and Sam set off smoke grenades and, when they do, the Hunters flee from the base. They are pursued, dodging the hailfire from the army vehicles and escaping into the village nearby, where they hide to catch their breath. They ponder how they have been met and blocked so perfectly with every move they make, and Sam admits that he is confused, but he plans to hunt down Gregorovitch anyway. Into Traitor's Den TBA =